The Fox and The Bat
by Feathered Budgie
Summary: In a dimension both strange and new, she forms a bond with someone she never should have met. It can't be helped as Fate, with eyes old as time itself, wished to see an unusual pair; who better than two heroes of difficult pasts, the Fox and the Bat?[ Meta-Knight x OC]. Reviewing gives me motivation! (See rating on profile)
1. Prolouge

I let out a frustrated sigh, picking up my contents and placing them in my bag. It had been quite a few years since I was labelled as the full blooded fox demon. I was originally human, and a teenager at that, but somehow got marked as the next successor. Then my crazy journey and many near-death experiences to finally get the other half of my blood began.

My parents were surprisingly very supportive, only for me to find that they were killed, and other demons seeking the fox blood took their form. I became extremely agitated and distressed, and somehow released a four-thousand-century-old move called the _Kasai no taihō_. It was believed to only choose its successor by the purity of the being's heart and that crap. Apparently I was also chosen for that.

After a few more findings on my new power and obtaining my full blooded form, I finally had a long time of peace. The people who helped me suggested that it would be safest for me to reside in the feudal era (because I also had a time traveling ability added too) and came along to keep watch on me. They all were good to me and all, but I never really payed any attention to them. I already awarded them by getting precious gems and gold for them.

After the long time peace, I moved away from my protectors and began a life of my own. I travelled all over the place, assisting anyone who needed it.

"AH! Lady Fox-Sama! My kitten is stuck in a tree! Please help me!" a young voice cried.

God damn it. Why is it always a kitten in a tree? That always happens in the movies.

"Fine. But I'm going to make this quick" I growled, my ears flicking in irritation. The young girl only smiled eerily. I payed no attention to this, only wanting to get the job done.

"Over here Fox-Sama! She's up here!" the shrill voice piped up. I stalked over, my twin tails waving to each step. "Up there! Look!" She smiled.

"Oi, little girl! I don't see-"I never got to finish the sentence, due to the fact that the little girl changed shape. Showing her true form, she was revealed to be a full-blooded cat. Firing a black sphere at me, I didn't have time to react as it made contact at home in my chest.

"You're a pesky dog-rodent, Fox-Sama. If this world is without you, it will be a lot easier to wreak havoc upon. I cannot defeat you, so consider this sending-to-another-world business a little _permanent vacation"_. She sneered, before clamping her hand closed.

The black sphere began to circle around me, enveloping my vision, and eventually my consciousness. Everything I knew at that moment turned black. Absolutely _everything_.

* * *

Meta-Knight watched the starry night sky, deep in thought. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite pin it down. In all his years of a knight, he had never had _this_ feeling before. It was an extremely large sense of foreboding. _Something_ was coming, but, Meta-Knight himself couldn't sense _what_ was. He silently marked this to train upon.

Unbeknownst to Meta-Knight, others were looking out into the night, also having the large feeling. Everyone soon came out of their houses, turned on lights, and basically joined in on the midnight awakening. King Dedede, usually irritated by such an act, shockingly joined in, demanding a few villagers here and there if they knew anything about the feeling or situation. Others wanting in on the premonition soon also began questioning anyone they turned to.

The town soon erupted into little squabbles and arguments, the king every so often threatening a death sentence since the kappies were attempting to "rebel".

Fumu and Bun stepped out onto the bizarre scene, along with Kirby who rubbed at his fatigued-plagued eyes. Spotting meta-Knight, Fumu began to pelt him with questions. Bun only murmured to Kirby, who seemed rather shallow to the situation and instead wanted a quick snack and to head back to bed.

Everyone seemed distressed, and the only thing that appeared to have the ability to silence them was a giant explosion ripping across the sky, and a circulating black sphere appearing in it.

The sphere began to gain speed, and almost seemed like it was growing more agitated by the second before halting and growing size. After a pregnant pause of anxiety, the sphere shattered and spit something out, before disintegrating completely; leaving only the witnesses to remember what happened to the sky, as there was no more evidence of what it had given birth to mere moments ago.

Meta-Knight payed no attention to what had occurred in the sky, and instead only focused on the sight of where the thing that had been flung out of the sphere crash landed. He soon took off, as a new instinct took over his form. Fumu, surprised by the Knight's sudden actions, shrugged it off and decided that it would be best to head to bed, as she had already experienced a drain from staying up so late and perceiving something extremely out of the ordinary.


	2. Explanation

"_And… mother?" The young girl asked, her curiosity digging a home in her emotions. "How did I come to be?"_

_ Her mother smiled at her, bringing her hand to cup her daughter's face. "Mommy and Daddy love you, but for now, you can't know. Otherwise it would be really weird." She softly replied with._

_ The younger one smiled, letting out a giggle. Merance told me that when a mommy and daddy love each other a lot-"_

_ "She's probably mistaken." The mother interrupted. The little girl began to giggle mischievously, letting the mother raise an eyebrow. Right then, her father came home._

_ "Why hello there family!" He brightly smiled, closing the door behind himself and walking towards his wife and daughter._

_ "Daddy!" The young girl squealed, before attacking his legs with a large hug. The father smiled, before opening his arms and allowing the mother to join the embrace. Her rounded belly seemed alive with appreciation of the moment. Unbeknownst to the little girl, this is the last happy memory she would ever contain of her family._

* * *

_ "It… it's a boy." A voice sounded. "I'm sorry ma'am. We don't know how but… the umbilical cord seemed to have"_

_ "Just… please let me see my baby. I want to see him and name him before I say goodbye to a casket." Another voice hoarsely replied._

_ "Daddy! What's wrong? Why isn't baby brother crying? Is he asleep?" A high pitched voice softly whispered out into the cold air. She could almost taste her mother's tears and sadness._

_ "Baby brother… Baby brother never woke up, so now he's in heaven."_

_ "He… baby brother… died?" She softly asked._

_ The father grabbed his daughter into a tight grip, before letting a few concealed tears escape his own features._

_ "Yes. Baby brother is dead."_

_ "That can't be right…" she sighed. She began to cry herself, not noticing the soft sobs that came out of her mouth every so often. That can't be right! I felt brother kick. I heard him coo! I felt him kick at my hand. He isn't dead!_

_She jumped out of her father's grasp and ran into the operating room. "Baby brother's not DEAD!" She screamed. She pulled her brother's cold corpse off the table, holding his neatly wrapped body and hugging it tightly. "Hey! Wake up! Please! Baby brother! Wake up! Remember me? It's big sister! C'mon, lets play the game where you'd kick whenever I said hi! Please! WAKE UP!"_

_Before she could attempt at anything else, the doctors and nurses pulled the small infant's body away from her grasp. She cried out to give her baby brother back, begging and kicking the legs of passing nurses and doctors. Her parents grabbed onto her, telling her that her brother was 'in a better place now' and that she would be able to see him once she grew old herself._

_But she knew that wasn't true. She didn't even know what was true anymore._

_Life could lie to you so easily, and she had been a cruelly young fool to life's games._

* * *

She finally woke up from the haunting memories when a cold breeze passed her by. But the memories weren't what occupied her mind, it was the cat demon, and she was pissed about it.

Tackling the first living thing in her sights, she growled, her eyes turning a blood red as her ears flicked with anger. "Where the hell did you get the nerve to SHOOT ME?!"

The thing she had tackled looked more like a rounded munchkin knight with a mask, instead of a cat-demon. She quickly jumped off, realizing her mistake. "Where am I?!" She demanded, before getting into a defensive position, only to realize all the cuts and bruises that littered her body. She let out a squeak of pain, but concealed her grimace quickly, trying carefully to not look weak.

The knight she had tackled quickly stood up, brushing itself off. "I am Sir Meta-Knight." He blatantly replied with. "And I don't understand what you mean by 'shooting you'." sounding rather peevish at the last statement.

"I realize you're not the one I'm looking for. But. Where am I? She repeated, her tails swaying to give her an intimidating look.

The puffball known as Meta-Knight, seemed unaffected by the stance. "You're in PuPu village, or formerly, in dreamland."

"So I'm dead then?" She stood up, her features turning to one of brazenness.

Meta-Knight seemed confused by her statement. "I don't believe so…"

"Then am I in a coma? Because Dreamland sounds like where people either go to where they die, or a place for either high teenagers' imagination to roam free or people who hit their head too hard to rest their consciousness in."

This highly amused the blue bat, as he let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "No… I can assure you that this place is neither of those things."

By now, the fox demon had put it up on herself to check her features. "Do… do you have a mirror? Because I feel ten times shorter than normal. I can't even feel my power. Let me try-agh!" She gasped out, clutching her abdomen. Pulling her red and black kimono to reveal the injury, in its place stood something she never expected.

"Damn it! DAMN IT!" She growled, her eyes once again growing red at the glowing blue mark that rested just barely above her hip. "She placed a seal on me. I can't use my power." The girl sighed with defeat.

The knight managed to approach the demon fox slowly, making sure not to startle her. "Power? Explain."

"I'm a full blooded fox demon if it isn't obvious. But when it comes to fighting, my power puts many other demons' strengths into a lower rank, so a cat-demon wishing to wreak havoc in my world sent me to this one, and placed a powerful seal on me to keep me from going back for a while."

The knight seemed a bit daunted when she mentioned 'full blooded demon' and put his gloved hand on Galacta, but as she explained, her objects became clear. She had no reasons to attack the world.

"I don't know her motives, or if she'll be resurrecting anything, but, I'm certain that if she was able to send someone of my power to a different world and place a closure on my power, she will probably be able to gain more power and other dominant allies who hate my name." she softly replied with, before standing up.

Meta-Knight responded with a gentle _'hmm'_, probing the new found information. "Then I guess you should come with me to the castle."

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'm an introvert, and I don't enjoy the presence of other people, or living beings in this case." She was about to turn and leave for the forest, but tripped over her own feet and dawned a few more injuries, adding to the trophy case of others that presented themselves on her body. She grimaced painfully, her tails wrapping around her in attempt to ease the pain.

"You're injured. Come with me." He simply spoke, before holding out a gloved hand for her to grasp onto. She sighed in utter defeat before grabbing onto it and leaning on him. "I don't believe I ever got your name. Would you mind telling me?" he added, helping the girl up.

She softly stared out onto the inky blackness of the night, noting on how beautiful it looked when the sun began to shatter the darkness and twinkling of the stars. Seemingly opening up a memory, she turned to her new found ally before smiling and closing her eyes. "Mayumi Yuuka" she softly mumbled, before closing her eyes and letting her consciousness she had bravely held onto finally once again slip away, allowing her a short time of peace.


	3. Spot the tears

Meta-Knight attempted to help Mayumi walk, but became startled when she collapsed onto the ground, exposing a large gash on her back. "She didn't notice it…" he softly remarked, looking back and finding a large blood trail that followed them to their current position.

Sighing to himself, he picked her up bridal style and began his flight back to the castle. Thinking back on what she had told him, Meta-Knight began pondering all the information that had recently been acquired.

She obviously was not of this world, but had still managed to get morphed into a form that made her fit in. If she really wanted to attack him, or anyone of this world, she could've done it. Her speed outmatched his, even when she was injured, and if she truly was a full blooded demon, the only person seemingly capable of killing her was Kirby, and _maybe_ himself.

But she showed her true motives, and by her tone of voice, and they way she acted when explaining it, her main priority was of the cat demon she spoke of. That and getting back to her own world.

Just then, the sun began to peak over the crystal-blue ocean and grassy plains of the peaceful village, giving Mayumi's face a sympathetic glow. Her face seemed contorted in depression, as if grazing over a lost and sorrowful memory. He could tell, by the way she clung to him in her sleep, she had lost people who were special to her. This intrigued the Knight, as he wanted to get to know what had caused her grief.

Sighing to himself, he payed attention to the now approaching castle, carefully maneuvering around the spikes that shot up from the towers, and finally landing on his balcony. Sword and Blade, finally seeing their master arrive, joined him in the opening.

"Meta-Knight? Have you heard about-...who's that?" Blade asked, confusion eating away at his voice. Sword also shifted his weight in a way that questioned the Bat's motives.

Meta-Knight cleared his throat before speaking up. "She was the one in the black sphere. Apparently she was sent to this world. But before I explain anymore, we need to help her. Her life is teetering on the line as we speak." Sword and Blade nodded their heads, accepting whatever their teacher wanted.

Quickly placing her on a bed, Meta-Knight sought out Fumu and Bun to make a quick announcement to the doctor in the village. Fumu stayed behind, wondering what the cloaked mystery was up to. Following him to a room he entered, what she soon found out greatly confused her.

The Knight was standing next to a bed with his two knaves, watching over a girl who looked to be around her young twenties. Who was this girl? Was she a friend of Meta-Knight? A distant relative? A soldier who worked alongside him? Or was she?

"Is she and Meta-Knight lovers?" Fumu accidentally voiced out her thoughts.

Startling the Knight, he looked over to the spying child, his eyes growing a hue of orange "Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Meta-Knight simply saved this girl." Blade quickly put in to fix the mess before it got out of hand. Fumu looked skeptical at all three of them, raising an eyebrow over a stoic expression while crossing her arms.

"Allow me to explain Fumu. Remember the phenomenon in the sky yesterday?" Meta-Knight asked, his eye color returning to normal.

Fumu's eyes widened ever so slightly, before she opened her mouth. "Yes why?"

"Apparently, that appeared when she..." Meta-Knight gestured towards the sleeping fox demon. "Got sent to this world by a rival, I am guessing. She briefly explained to me before she passed out. All we can do for now is wait for her to fully heal and wake up to get the rest of her tale."

Fumu walked next to the bed, examining the girl. Her hair was a fiery orange, matching exactly towards her tails colors. Her face had strange markings on them, but they didn't look painted on, almost as if they were naturally there. _Part of her skin_... Fumu recited in her mind. And She had two ears resting on her head, dawning to anyone that she was obviously part fox.

"Do you know her name?" Fumu turned to Meta-Knight.

He paused at the door, then barely turned towards Fumu. "Mayumi Yuuka, is her full name." then he walked out, with Sword and Blade at his side.

"Yeesh... maybe I touched a sore spot in him. He sounded a little irritated with me." Fumu wound her arms again in front of her before shaking her head and sitting next to the sleeping fox girl.

* * *

_She watched her own family's blood that painted the wall drip down in a cascade of crimson red. Her mother and father... She had to kill her own mother and father..._

_Mayumi brought her hands in front of her face, her eyes remaining wide open, to the point it almost looked like she was going to tear them in half._

_"I had to kill... my mom... and my... no-nononono! i didn't do this! They didn't... it wasn't them! they had demons in them! They were already dead-... dead..."_

_The pregnant silence that filled the room was extremely thick, to the point that any normal person's sanity would be suffocated and snuffed out. She then broke the silence, by snapping her head hastily towards her mother's dead body. "Why... me? Why was it me?" She continued to replay that sentence on her tongue for hours until her voice fell hoarse. _

_Looking towards herself in her mirror, she nearly screamed at the sight. She was completely soaked in blood. Her parents blood. Her parents... she killed them. No she didn't, she killed the demons that controlled them, but she had to kill their mortal bodies first, which were her parents, so she did kill them.._

_continuing to argue with herself, she jumped back and forth over her own fence that she had created. She kept arguing with her own mind on whether she was responsible, or who was responsible._

_Something that day snapped from within her. A part of her died. A part that she never thought she would lose._

_Her child self. Her rounded eyes of innocence. She would never have it again. SHe would never gain the young curiosity of a kid pointing to things and smiling. She would never hold hands with whom she loved most. It would never ever be again._

_Finally letting the walls that held her emotions at bay break and crumble, she let out a shriek that matched that of a person in a mental Asylum. Then she started to laugh hysterically, cupping her head with her hands. She let them all out that day. The thoughts, the tears, the anger. And most of all, thepart she'd never get a return on._

_She lost it all. And she gained something else._

_A sense to kill..._


	4. Pink Problems

She woke up in cold sweat, gasping as she tried to regain her serenity. Her memories were beginning to reemerge from their dark hiding places in her mind. Examining her feet, she decided to walk around, hoping to ward off any more bad dreams because of it. Clambering out of bed, she finally managed to walk a few steps without tripping on her oversized feet.

She examined herself in the mirror. Her red hair was still just as long and silky, reaching down to her waist. But she was much shorter now, and her legs were entirely replaced by large feet. Her body was now the shape of a skinny egg. None the less her arms remained normal, her twin tails didn't change their shape or form, and her breasts still seemed normally in size. She could be considered beautiful in this kind, but to her familiarity, she was a freakishly short midget demon fox. Something that would be literally looked down upon.

Grumbling at the thought, she turned from the mirror and attempted to walk down the hall, only to trip over something _else_ this time. A loud _"POYO!"_ is what met her ears. Turning back, she met a pink puffball, about a fourth the size of Meta-Knight. _This must be his son_. She guessed, noting on how the pink baby's scent gave off one of a male, and almost the same as Meta-Knight's.

Walking over to the small magenta mass, she began to study him. Nothing special, except the fact that he still held his pure childlike form, something she had lost a long time ago.

The pink puffball blinked his rounded eyes, before growing a large smile and responding to her probing gaze with a loud and happy 'Poyo!'

Taken back y the child's innocence and happiness, despite her otherwise negative aura reminded her of what she didn't have anymore, and what this young kid did have that she would never be able to re-grasp onto.

She let out a vocalization that mixed between a growl, a hmm of irritation, and a scowl, before turning on her heels and stumbling down the hall. The pink ball, wanting to know what was wrong, followed her with a series of "Poyo!" and '"Kaabii!" every once in a while.

"Why do you insist to follow me? Go back to your immature activities and leave me be child!" She snapped, seemingly grabbing the puff-ball's attention. He only blinked at her a couple of times before waving his little pulps for arms and responding with another 'poyo!'.

She growled under her breath and fully faced him.

"Can't you leave me alone?"

"Poyo! Poyo! Po-Poyo Poyoyo! POHYoooh!" The innocent child attempted at a conversation.

"No! I don't! I'm fully grown and you should expect that I find other activities to my liking instead of kicking a ball!"

"Poyo! POYO! Po-Poyo!"

"No! Child I already stated it! I don't want to repeat it again!"

"Poyo!"

"There you are Kirby-, Oh! You're awake. Everyone's been searching for you!" A new voice piped up.

Mayumi turned to the source of the new sound, to find a young girl standing there, next to what seemingly smelled like her brother, based on the blood, and a new assortment of other things. Mayumi cringed her nose at the smell of sweat and unbathed dirt, and maybe other unidentifiable things that stuck to him.

"How do you know who I am?" She questioned, now taken aback at the fact that people-or things in this instance, knew who she was despite the fact that she had never known them in her life.

"You're the girl Meta-Knight brought in a few days ago. He saved your life, and everyone's been talking about your appearance-" Before Fumu could finish her sentence, Mayumi had dashed off past them, now looking for the one responsible for this.

An anger bubbled deep inside her. _He really had to spout to everyone didn't he?! I'll make sure that he doesn't do it again!_ She began to pick up speed, flying down the halls at an alarming speed that would leave anyone in her path basically expecting a few broken bones and bed ridden for at _least_ a month. Passing the Knight and his two knaves right by, she never noticed the scent, and instead relied on her anger to guide her miscellaneously down the halls.

Meta-Knight was in the least said extremely surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl, and was thrown back by her speed.

"HOLY! META-KNIGHT! DID'YA SEE THAT?!" Sword gawked out his thoughts at the speed of the fox.

Meta-Knight though, was still at a loss for words at the sheer _velocity_ the girl was able to throw him back with, just by speeding by. He could only imagine what it would be to fight her. The girl, hearing sword, noticed the mention of whom she was looking for and sped back, stopping in front of the trio, before her eyes began to ebb back into the familiar red Meta-Knight recognized.

"Why in the world did you just decide to MENTION MY EXISTANCE HERE?!" She shrieked at the Knight. His eyes turned orange in sheer confusion.

"Eh? What?" Was all he managed to sputter out of his metal mask. The blue bat had never encountered so much confusion in just a few days, and seeing the Fox demon this angry made him slightly nervous. He had stepped on her tails more than once.

"STOP PLAYING DUMB! YOU TOLD THE VILLAGE ABOUT MY EXISTANCE! SO NOW PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT ME! I TOLD YOU I DO NOT EXACTLY ENJOY ATTENTION!" She continued to rage, pointing an accusing finger at Meta-Knight.

"Oi! We can explain! Meta-Knight always fulfills the wishes of someone if they're good intentions, so I can promise you that it wasn't his fault that word got out! It was probably the work of King Dedede and Escargon." Blade waved his hands, a sweat-drop appearing on his head. He knew that his mentor had no intentions to fight the girl, and instead, just like sword and himself, wanted to know the backstory behind her.

"Where can I find these two?!" She growled, her eyes finally returning to a semi-normal color.

Sword attempted to lower her craving to find the overstuffed bird and merchant-like snail. "It wouldn't be a good idea to make the King angry-"

"I can defy whoever I want. I am not bound by _any_ laws, not any matter which territory I find myself in. So tell me where he is…" She dropped her voice to a threateningly low pitch.

"If you want, I will make sure that the villagers do not bombard you." Meta-Knight quickly spoke up. The fox girl turned to him, her eyes hardening into a cold stare.

"Ah! There you are!" Fumu gasped out in a series of pants, before resting her hands on her feet and catching her breath, her brother and Kirby accompanying her. "I was going to let you know… that you…-_gasp_- don't have to worry about the attention… -gasp- as long as you reside in the castle." She finally managed to wheeze out, before toppling over and leaning on the wall. Her brother sat next to her, panting at almost a same pace. Kirby, now finally recognizing the woman, ran to her, jumping on her tails, exclaiming a happy 'POYO!' in the process.

The demon let out a large groan, before dropping her head. "Please… just show me back to my room…" She mumbled out, facepalming in the process.


	5. A glimpse of hurt

"So that's it? That's all you know?" Fumu questioned with a look of frustration etched on her face.

"That's all that there actually is to it. There aren't any memories that I forgot, and I'm certain of it." Mayumi added, her own emotions remaining apathetic.

Fumu tilted her eyes to her notebook, sighing in irritation and disappointment at the few lines of words that remained it. "Let's review this real quick, and maybe it will jog your memory."

"So you were helping a little girl, who turned out to be a cat-demon. She fired a black sphere at you and closes it around you. Next thing you know, you're in Dreamland, and you wake up for a brief time and meet Meta-Knight, then pass out again, due to lack of blood, as Meta-Knight guessed. You were asleep for about four to five days, on my own witnessing accounts, and when you awake, of course, all the stuff we witnessed after that." Fumu narrated the dull sentences off the page, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That sounds correct." Mayumi tilted her head to peak out of the window, closing her eyes and sighing as a memory bubbled up from the deep pits if her mind.

They sat in silence; the only thing breaking the noiseless atmosphere was the scratching of a pen against paper as its ink was used to mark something that Mayumi didn't pay much mind to. Words.

She wasn't one for words, as she mostly relied on other things to make allies. Most of the time, she made allies unwantedly, due to the fact that she was more beautiful than that of the average demon-girl, having men suggestively loom at her. But her looks weren't the main thing that got her allies. It was her strength and agility, and also the fact that she was the successor to the fire-dog's blood.

"Are you okay?" The voice of the young girl broke her trains of thought, as she looked at her with a small amount of worry painted across her eyes. Mayumi blinked a few times before letting the question quickly sink in.

"Yes… I'm fine. I was just thinking." She softly replied, before leaning back against her pillow. "Tell that... what was it? Martin…Michael? No …something like…"

"Meta-Knight." Fumu quickly put in, her infamous stoic expression dawning on her once again. "That's his name."

"Yeah… tell him that I'm going to go explore a little bit." Mayumi sighed before jumping out of her bed, landing clumsily on her feat.

"Why don't I just show you around?" Fumu asked curiously.

Mayumi sighed irritably, folding her arms neatly in front of her. "It's easier for my mind to remember when I walk by things. I have an ability like photographic memory, except with locating things." She added blatantly, before dashing out of the room.

Fumu sighed, putting her notebook away. Mayumi was certainly like a closed safe, hiding a past that pretty soon, everyone would want to know about. Fumu was certainly one of those people.

* * *

Mayumi sat on the highest roof of the castle, letting the cold breeze draw out her anxieties. Closing her eyes, she sighed in deeply, and soon exhaled. Her recent dreams of her memories were once again plaguing her. Why now? Why when she had come to this new world? Who was triggering these memories? As the breeze blew by once again, a presence could be felt, and a faint scent reached her nose. Mayumi snapped her eyes open and turned to where she knew the scent was coming from.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know?" She said, sighing out in irritation afterwards. She was beginning to feel unsettled about Meta-Knight. He seemed like the one to snoop, just like Fumu.

"My apologies. But may I ask why you are on the roof?" He asked somewhat humorously.

"To get away from nuisances like you and that little girl!" She snapped back , before jumping off and dashing towards whispy woods.

Meta-Knight, realizing his mistake, quickly jumped over the rooftops, and eventually landed in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I offended you." He quickly added.

Her eyes softened for a split second, before returning to their cold stare. She then spun around. "Just... just please leave me alone." she added, not caring to turn around. Then, just as quickly as Meta-Knight had jumped in, she had jumped away.

Meta-Knight sat there for a second, replaying her sentence in his head. He could have sworn he'd heard a hint of sadness in her voice. Watching her resume her spot that she had been occupying a few moments ago, he let out a '_hm'_ as he began his small trek back into the castle. What was she hiding? What past hid behind her, whether it be dark or tragic? He wanted to know what she had been keeping from everyone, what other part of her that was hidden from prying eyes. He wanted to know. But it wasn't going to be easy, and he could already tell that she would put up a hell of a fight before she let out a peep of her past.

But curiosity didn't always kill the cat.

He was willing to be one of those lucky cats to not have that fate meet him. Or in this case, the bat.


	6. I present to you King idiot

After finally recuperating her emotions and placing them back at bay (and also her kimono and hair), Mayumi left her spot from the roof and entered the castle. She began to pace around the halls, every once in a while running into a waddle dee, and afterwards either finding her foot or fist on its face. Finally deciding she had enough, she decided to venture into the lower parts of the castle.

Mayumi soon found herself lost in the cyan tints of the passage, every twist and turn of the castle looking familiar to her eyes that had seen much more than crumbling cement and torches hoisted onto walls. Sighing reluctantly to herself, she sat down, clutching her aching feet that protested against her recent activities.

She decided to make use of the spare time that had finally placed itself in her hands to check any wounds on her body, and her seal by pulling her kimono away from her hip. It seemed like it was beginning to not only grab a hold on her Demon powers, but on her physical aspects as well, due to the fact that the dim, blue glow was beginning to grow to one of magenta.

Putting back her kimono into place, Mayumi sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling frustrated and upset since that little girl and Knight had been so snoopy about her past. For the recent few days, they had been reviewing her like a lab rat, and she hadn't enjoyed it in the least bit. No one ever seemed to respect her for what she was, and it was pushing her closer to her limit.

She was never one to be proud of her patience, and many battles were basic evidence of that. Since she was easily irritated, she often jumped into battles without plan or tactic, and often ended up with large gashes, and her protectors being on the ill-humored side of things, fussing over her once again, as if she was family to them.

She had known the real reason for not accepting any of their help after she had obtained her blood. She knew that she didn't pay much attention to them for a different reason. It had been to protect her own emotions from the pain that she knew was inevitable if she were to lose them. So she distanced herself from them and their warm embraces that they offered, not letting even one being in.

"I want to order a demon beast that cools things off! It's too hot!" Mayumi turned her head towards the source of where the voices were coming from.

"Yeah! Do you know how many fans we've had to buy from you guys?!" A second voice pitched in.

Curiosity was now beginning to be evident in Mayumi's body language. Deciding she'd need to go incognito for this, she transformed herself into a small twin-tailed fox. Since it didn't require loads of power to do so, it hadn't interacted with the seal, making things much easier for her.

She pranced over to the massive double doors, her twin tails assisting in opening them enough so that her small frame could enter. Dashing behind a trashcan in the throne room, she had barely managed to go unnoticed by the few Waddle-Dee's standing guard.

Finally feeling safe, Mayumi peered from behind the trashcan, observing with suspicion at the giant snail that had an aura of a merchant and a penguin who appeared to be bursting at the seams.

When she looked at who the penguin appeared to be talking to, she was somewhat startled. They were talking to a screen—no—a man behind the screen. He was dawned in a formal suit, and his veggie-green hair was neatly parted into two halves that looked like they had just the right amount of gel coating, giving it a glossy look.

"We will be happy to send you it, but you have an overdue payment of-"

"I'll pay it when I want! Just give me the Demon beast!" The penguin shouted angrily, waving his fists in the air.

"Very well then, but remember, if you don't pay up-"

"You will cease business with us yeah, yeah we know!" The snail went on to respond, placing fisted hands on his hips.

Mayumi had the urge to jump out and end this atrocious business, but decided to wait a little longer to see what they were sending.

After a bright flash of light on a complicated-looking device that she hadn't paid attention to, a small dragon-looking creature appeared. The penguin and Snail stared at it for a second, before yelling at the man at the screen. Mayumi now had her full attention diverted to the dragon. It definitely had the blood and brooding smell of a demon, but it had a slightly different tinge to it. Almost as if _unnaturally_ created.

The dragon let out a scrawny growl before jumping away from the two devious beings and out onto the castle's cannon boardwalk. The penguin and snail, noticing that their newly paid for product was getting away, they gave into a chase, following the dragon. Mayumi also followed, but in a spaced pursuit, jumping on ledges and cannons and making sure to act like a fox would. At last, what a fox would act like in her opinion.

Eventually the dragon got away from the castle grounds, and ran into the forest. Mayumi watched as the Penguin's expression went from sad to aggravated, deciding to hit the snail on the head to get out his frustration, blaming everything on him.

Finally deciding that watching the penguin and Snail try out stupidity over and over again, (although it was more of the penguin in Mayumi's opinion), she headed back into the castle.

It was easy to dodge the waddle dees, as they weren't _nearly_ close to her speed, and sneaking back was little more than a breeze. But she missed the fact that she was being watched, by of course, both Meta-Knight and Fumu, who were curious in what she was doing.

"She can turn into a fox? I never knew that." Fumu whispered out in astonishment.

"If demons have enough power to do so, they may change their form from their natural one." Meta-Knight responded calmly, as if knowing she had more hidden under her sleeve.

"Do you think she'll attack us? I don't completely trust her Sir Meta-Knight, and I don't understand why you do either." Fumu replied, a bit of nervousness tinged in her voice.

"I highly doubt it, as she doesn't seem likely to, especially with that seal. I aggravated her the other day to see if she would strike at me. All she really did was try to intimidate me, and then attempted to flee to Wispy woods." He softly countered back.

"Well, I have to go check in on Kirby and Bun, but fill me in on anything knew you learn from her." Fumu responded quickly, now noting on how she had promised them she would meet them at noon. "I will see you later Sir Meta Knight."

He hummed in response, before turning back to Mayumi.

_'She's definitely got something interesting to her. But why is she the way she is? Will she really attack us?'_ Meta Knight thought to himself. It was definitely going to take a lot of probing to find her back information, but he was curious nonetheless, and he wanted to know. Why? simple. She was mysterious. And mysteries are always mean to be solved.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally remembered to do an authors note LOL! xD! Anyways, I want to thank you guys for making my fanfiction nearly reach 500 views. As you can tell, it's not going to be a typical Mary-Sue mety oc ship, because they haven't exactly been smitten with each other. It's going to take development, because real love does, especially when you hold you dead baby brother, kill your parents, and a whole multitude of other things \( ~ '). Also, for someone is pm'ed me, (xxmini-lunaxx) YES there will eventually be a small fight scene between Mety and her, to express all her moves and how they look. **

**And to add, my dear readers! I beg of you to review. I only have three, and it makes me feel so very sad when I don't see any new ones coming in! So after you're done, make sure to drop a comment in the box at the bottom of the page! It will make my day if you do so! And it will also make me do fanart! As soon as I'm finished with this story, I'll be making it into a comic! My deviant page is karatesparrow (I haven't done any fanart yet, due to the fact that I have to finish some adoptables)**

**To finish this authors note off, I'm going to tell my batb readers (if you're reading this) that I will update sometime this or next week. (My doc is on a computer, and in the computer lab that the computer IS _IN_, they're doing a bunch of e.o.t.y testing (end of the year). SO I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry guys! I promise though, you'll love it!**

**Not your typical Fangirl~~**

**-Featherin out**


	7. Be my Ice Queen!

"Why do you constantly stare at me? Why do both you and the girl always do that?" Mayumi growled at the Knight, shivering while her hot breath dispersed in the air.

"If someone were to fall from the sky in your world, seemed to be a part of the same race as your enemies but was sent to this world because of a rival, and has no reason to share any of their past, you'd be a little intrigued yourself, would you not?" The Knight simply stated, turning away from Mayumi.

"Where are you going?" She asked quickly, not wanting to be left alone in the cold air. "And why is it so cold during the summer? It feels like winter… unless…"

Meta Knight curiously turned, so that he was slightly facing her. "Go on?"

"The penguin and snail ordered a demon because they were too 'hot'. They ended up with a dragon, but it ran into the forest. Does that mean anything?" She replied quickly, turning her head towards the bat in a questioning manner.

"King Dedede and Escargon ordered another demon beast. Nothing out of the usual. They're causing trouble like always." Meta Knight blatantly replied with.

"If they're causing trouble, then why don't you just slice them with your sword?" Mayumi shot back, now irritated.

"How did you?-"

"I can sense your sword. It's alive, right?" Mayumi cut off the flabbergasted Knight.

"Yes… it is alive…" He slowly responded, still not exactly sure on how she was able to sense Galaxia.

"I have a handful of people in my world who wield great swords that are living. The greatest one though, even greater than yours, is Tensaiga, from many stories. I usually string away from the sword wielders though, due to the fact that they can become ego-maniacs." Mayumi paused for a second, letting out a nervous chuckle, while a sweatdrop appeared on her. "One tried to force me into a marriage, but thankfully his sword was not too strong, so he was an easy defeat. Others… not so much." Her eyes turning to one of relief that she was no longer in that situation.

"It was probably difficult being pretty at the time, wasn't it?" He chuckled.

Mayumi turned towards him, raising an eyebrow while shivering. "Did you just call me pretty?" She replied with a slight tease to her voice.

Meta-Knight cleared his throat somewhat nervously. "Excuse me… I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Mayumi once again cut him off, but this time, with a smile.

Fumu came running over, with her younger brother and the pink puff ball. "Meta Knight! Mayumi! Look!" She gasped out, nearly shouting. In her hand was a red dragonfly.

"We already know of the situation." Meta Knight responded with, but when he stole a glimpse towards Fumu, her emotion-filled face didn't have the usual Dede-did-something look. Instead, it was of worry.

"Is… Is something wrong Mayumi?" Fumu quickly questioned, nervousness present in her voice.

Meta Knight turned towards Mayumi, whose eyes had tuned from a normal look, to black slits, with red lining them. He hadn't ever seen these sets for her eyes yet, and it, along with her stance, unnerved him.

She was in a crouching position, as if waiting for her prey to come, and the light markings that were on her face now seemed to grow into midnight black fangs that came under her eyes. Her ears were shot forward, obviously listening to _something_, and her nose seemed to twitch every so often.

He could feel her aura, and Galaxia seemed to pulse in recognition. She was showing a bit of what her full blooded form could look like.

Without warning, she launched herself from the ledge, jumping onto the grass as snowflakes began to lightly cascade towards the earth. Dashing towards a forest close by to the castle, she seemed to be attracted to something, and it looked like she was hostile towards it."What's going on with her?" Bun asked Kirby, who simply responded with a poyo, seemingly unaffected by the current situation.

"King Dedede and Escargon ordered another demon. She probably senses it." He responded, now deep in thought.

* * *

Mayumi's instincts soon melted off as she approached her destination that her full blooded form desired. Feeling the aura of the demon she was looking for, her body soon transformed back into its normal form, leaving her fatigued to use some of her full blooded form, despite the fact that the seal was on her.

Listening in on the faint conversation she heard behind the bushes, Mayumi barely peeked above the thick fern she hid behind, making sure not to get caught. Her instincts were always to be trusted. Standing there, was the Penguin and snail, referred to as Dedede and Escargon by Fumu and Meta-Knight. But they weren't the beings Mayumi had her highest instinct growling at, it was the dragon, who had seemed to grow four times its size.

"Gyahahaha! No more heat to deal with! I'm a genius! Gyehehehahaha!" King Dedede roared with laughter at the now growing ice dragon shooting ice particles into the air, sending Pupu village into a cold, wintery atmosphere.

"Yes! Now we don't have to be so hot all the time!" Escargon agreed happily. But his expression soon changed. "But what about that Kirby pest? He'll mess this whole scheme up!"

"I'll make sure that we make something so that we don't hafta cross that bridge!" Dedede answered irritably, waving his fist in front of Escargon's face.

"What do you mean by that? Hm?" Mayumi interrupted their quarrel. She'd had enough of their bullshit, and she wanted explanations. The clouds soon cleared a bit, the moonlight hitting her, making her seem like a glowing midnight angel.

Escargon and Dedede stared at her for a bit, astonishment painted in their faces, before Escargon decided to speak up again.

"Who are you and what are you doing here-"

Dedede interrupted him, shoving his gloved hand on his face.

"Hi there. I'm a king, and I'm making a glorious winter for my subjects, because they wanted it." He responded, smiling coyly at her.

She only stared back confusion now eating away at her expression that housed anger mere moments ago.

"Astonished at how good of a king I am? Don't worry, you'd be more astonishing as my queen. After all, every king needs one." He continued to flatter her, trying every smile he could possibly muster that would gain her frolicking at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Simple. The king is askin you to marry hi-" Escargon was once again interrupted by the familiar fist slamming on top of his head.

"I can speak for myself you know!"

"She seemed confused! I was only trying to let her know!"

"I reject your offer. I don't want to be queen." Mayumi simply stated, not wanting to delve any deeper on the conversation. She was already having trouble keeping the urge to scream 'WTF' lodged down.

"Why are you resisting my offer? Girls always want to marry Kings!" Dedede shouted, his fists making another scene in the air.

"I don't though. Even if I was crowned queen, I wouldn't have any power on the land." She shot back

"Course you wouldn't. Queens are girls. And girls are below us strong men." Dedede growled out, irritated with the fact that she had resisted his offer for her to be queen.

Now if Mayumi was ever angry before, it did not compare to right now. Her aura became visible, due to the fact that she was so pissed off, and her eyes turned red to the point that they glowed, not even letting traces of her eye slits come through. Her fur on her tails and ears stood on end, giving her a scary look.

"What did you say?"

Dedede, oblivious to what was going on, repeated his phraze. "Queens are girls. And girls are below us strong men." he basically spat.

Escargon was now running away, saving his shell for what was about to happen.

When Mayumi turned around, she scared Dedede to the point he nearly chocked on his own thoughts. "I- I mean that girls are really strong!" He quickly put in, hoping to clear the situation.

But Mayumi was no cheerleader blonde, she was pissed off. "I don't take apologies from scum like you." Her voice seemed to have two different, deeper voices mixed in, giving it an eerie tone. Her aura was now a deep black, swirling around her, giving her angry mood more saturation.

Before anyone could react, she slid her foot under Dedede's, causing him to slip forward. His face soon met with her fist, knocking him backwards. Mayumi then spin-kicked him in the stomach, knocking him straight into a tree.

"But what I do take is something I say to you. It starts with 'Fuck', and ends with 'You'. Do the math please, I'm too lazy." Mayumi sneered at Dedede, before turning on her heels and dashing back towards the castle.

Meta Knight and Fumu watched in shock, mainly at the fact that Mayumi had gotten so angry.

"Well, I think she can attack if pissed off enough." Fumu blinked her widened eye.

"That seal doesn't seem to hold back all her power..." Meta Knight responded, his eyes growing pink, before he let out a small chuckle. Sometimes it was nice to see the Thanksgiving meal get what he needed.

"Maybe it only holds back the power she needs to go home." Fumu offered, hoping that what she had said was true.

"Even I'm not sure Fumu. She's still quite a mystery. We'll have to wait and see." He softly responded, as they too, began their trek towards the castle, highly amused.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well then, Dedede, you can't exactly marry her on sight you know. She gets a little 'excited'... Ehehehe...**

**Anyways, already, I have nearly reached 600 views, thank you guys so much. And thank you random guest for your comments! -le hug- It makes me squeal to see that you enjoy my writing! Yes, I love to protray the characters as they would be in the series, because I absolutely loathe seeing characters acting out of their borders. ANd yes, random pm'er, I will eventually make them love each other. See this chapter? She actually had a friendly conversation with him! I promise! The 'it' moment will eventually come. Be patient my fellow readers!  
**

**Also! A shout out I want to do! this girl right here deserves MUCH more attention then me. (sesshomaruismine99) She's an amazing writer, an awesome person, and you guys really need to check! Her! OUT!**

**Anyways, if you want to do fanart (you reminded me guest!) go ahead and message me on deviantart (my page is once again .com) and you can do whatever you want, as long as you put the link for the fiction on the description of the page for the art and mention that the respective characters belong to me. Anyways, I really am happy that you guys enjoy this story. If there is anything that I need to fix with my writing, pm me with where specifically, or what needs to be fixed, and how you think it should be fixed.  
**

**A very happy budgie**

**~Featherin out!**


	8. I'm a sister, Baka

The minute Mayumi reached her room, she collapsed onto the bed. Using her powers and defying her seal had taken a huge tole on her physical being. She had reached her limit, and now she was going to pay-up with fatigue.

Groaning into her pillow, Mayumi neglected to notice the small child curiously wandering into her room.

"Poyo!"

Sh snapped her head towards the source of sound, but soon recoiled, due to the pain that presented itself on the back of her neck. The pink baby named Kirby smiled widely at the foot of the bed, before jumping onto it and clambering towards Mayumi's tails. She only let out a soft growl in protest, before letting the exhaustion take it's toll on her, and finally allowing the sweet taste of sleep consume her senses.

Kirby, in turn, found her tails to be an extremely soft and wonderful bed, and deciding he wanted to take a nap too, curled her tails around himself to suit his own tastes of a bed. And just like Mayumi had, he too fell asleep, his soft sighs every-so-often turning into faint 'poyos'

At first, Mayumi flicked her tails, knocking Kirby off his balance, making him to fall in front of her. Wrapping her arms around him subconsciously like a teddy bear, Mayumi pulled the young star warrior into a hug, and then they stayed still from then on.

The soft sounds of snoring and sighs down the hall attracted Fumu, her brother, and Meta Knight with his two Knaves.

Walking in on the scene, the group didn't expect to see the sight of the fox demon cradling the baby star-warrior in her arms, both sleeping peacefully. Fumu and Bun broke into soft giggles, while Meta Knights eyes began to shift to a soft pink, and then he too let out a soft chuckle. The knaves themselves were trying to suppress their own humoured sounds.

"She has a hidden side." Meta Knight softly spoke up, before turning softly and leaving the room, his two knaves following closely.

Fumu turned back to the cute picture, and then smiled softly. "I want to get to know her more. We should do something nice for Mayumi. What do you think she likes Bun?" She asked her younger brother.

"I don't know. Maybe we can get her something foxes like." Bun answered.

By now, Fumu was beginning to walk out of the room. Bun, noticing his sister's departure, joined her by her side, still wanting to be apart of the conversation, just for the sake of feeling important.

"I wonder what food she likes..."

"Maybe some steak?"

"But Kawasaki cooks his steak horribly, and just cause she's a carnivore doesn't mean she automatically likes all kinds of meat."

"What about some sweets? Maybe Ice cream?"

They continued to debate on what to give Mayumi, unable to find something she might enjoy. Unfortunately, the king had barely returned, and he wasn't happy about the rejection of his attractions towards Mayumi. Shivering at the cold, he angrily stomped in, feeling frustrated.

"I'll get that stupid girl back!" He grumbled while walking back to his throne room. Escargon, finally finding His Majesty, began barking orders at the waddle deess, trying to get them to warm Dedede back up.

After he finally stumbled back to his throne room, the waddle dee's began burying him in blankets, trying to ease the nasty shiver that he had developed. Escargon, on the other hand was trying to suppress a giggle. The king was oblivious to the icicles that clung to his face, making him look like he had grown an ice beard. Finally giving up on holding back, Escargon let out his own horrid version of a laugh, pointing his finger in Dedede's direction.

Dedede, having had enough humiliation in the night, whipped out his hammer that he pulled out of where only he knows, and began his usual chase of Escargon around the throne room. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

_"Look at the stars. Aren't they pretty tonight?"_

_Who was that? Who does that voice belong to?_

_"I know you can hear me..."_

_Mayumi attempted at responding, but it was like something had stolen the words to respond with. She couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even express emotion. She could only gesture with her hands and nod. It was like someone had bolted her onto the floor. Her legs felt like lead, and she could barely wiggle her toes. Where the hell was she?_

_"A dream. But one where I can talk to you."_

_Mayumi turned her head towards the being, and was surprised. It looked like a younger version of a fox demon, but this one was red._

_"I'm your demon sister silly. I am only related to you because of your powers and fox blood."_

_Mayumi was confused. Really confused. She cocked her her to the side._

_"We're telepathically connected you idiot." The girl sighed, losing her innocent features. "I cam here to tell you a message. The demon who attacked you is a servant for a demon by the name Ichigo. She only sent you away because..."_

_Mayumi was now curious at the story. She listened intently, wanting to hear every word that came out of her 'so-called' demon sister's mouth. Whether she could believe her or not, Mayumi would just have to trust her about it._

_"Well, she's jealous of you because Ichigo took a liking to you, and was going to propose to you, but she figured with you away, he' look at her more often. But it also might be because of the fact that you decided not to guard the TEMPLE ANYMORE!" She now screamed._

_Mayumi was finally able to show emotion in her face, her features dawning the expression of confusion._

_"THE TEMPLE YOU IDIOT! The one where your BLOOD was kept? Now they're searching for any droplets that came out of the tube when you absorbed it, which is highly likely since you paid NO HEED to our WARNINGS for you to not SPILL ANY when we first EXPLAIN THAT YOU WERE OBTAINING THE BLOOD!" She continued to raise and lower her voice in a threatening demeanor.  
_

_Mayumi cleared her throat, her voice now returning. "Why would they need small droplets of my blood? it's useless, now that I've absorbed the power, and it wouldn't do anything for them."_

_"Except resurrect the Black Fox, baka!"_

_Right before Mayumi was about to leave, she turned on her heel, and faced her demon sister. "They're...what?!"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**The cute little beginning in the chapter was inspired by 'The empty stomach song' by Hatsune Miku. Muehhhh. I actually _am_ hungry right now. Time to smash my piglett, and buy some McDonalds (*﹃*)~. Or i can just eat a hot pocket.**

**Anyways, it was kinda a filler chapter (Cept dat last part). But we will see a bit more frienship-ish chapters between Mayumi and Met _very_ soon and will eventually (not extremely soon, but eventually) have some fluffy wuffy luv. But my dearest readers, love takes time. Just like a warrior. (◕∇◕)~**

**Also, whenever Mayumi is in a mind related conversation, the wording switches to italic. It gets easier to see what is dream from reality that way. Also, her 'sister' is not ACTUALLY her sister, she's just like...a step sister, only because of the blood, like mentioned in the chapter.**

**And to add, sorry about how short this one was. I haven't been getting enough sleep, my fanfiction hasn't gotten too many reviews, and I'm kinda beginning to lose motivation for this story. I mean, I'm planning on drawing an actual comic series when I finish this (karatesparrow on deviantart my dear readers) and that usually means that I have serious plans for the story. I just need you guys to affirm that it won't go to waste, because I enjoy people commenting on my story, and I want to make sure people will read the comics.  
**

**Until my next update**

**A very exhausted Budgie (FINALS I HATE YOU)**

**~Featherin out**


	9. The Black fox

"The black fox was an incredibly powerful full blooded demon. It's power rivaled that of many powerful sword wielders, demons, half demons, and priests. It's sheer size and speed placed them at an incredible disadvantage, and it's other powerful attacks did more than defeat them, it completely obliterated the land at where its enemy was. Many centuries went on with the black fox wreaking havoc upon many lands and tribes, and it nearly wiped out both the demon and human race.

That was until a mysterious being that was never seen before conveniently appeared, defeating the Black fox and placing a seal on it's remains so it could not reincarnate itself and wreak havoc once again. From then on, no one knew of the person's whereabouts, or who they were. All they knew was that the person wore a hood, and concealed their features. The only remembrance of their hero was of their blue, glowing eyes.

The black fox was defeated, and the only way that it could ever have a chance at life once more was to be resurrected with the blood of the red fox, it's sibling. But it would require many powerful demons to resurrect it, and once resurrected, it wouldn't be able to think for itself, and would be under the control by the demons who gave life to it once more. A perfect plot. They would be indestructible."

Meta Knights eyes turned to a deep shade of green at the mention of something unbeatable. "Do you contain the blood of it's sibling?"

Mayumi closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, but I've long since absorbed it, and if they were to resurrect it with my blood, it would taint the black fox, and it would lose all it's power, and formerly either go to my sister or me. It rarely ever splits power between two beings."

"So then, what's there to worry about?" Fumu piped in.

"If they have the original blood of the red fox, then it wouldn't matter, despite the fact that I have already absorbed it's power. All they need is the original source of the blood, and with that, they can resurrect the black fox, since it's still pure and untainted, or formerly, mixed with my _human_ blood." Mayumi slightly cracked open her eyes and peaked at Fumu, who's expression was one of deep thought.

"Do they have the blood?" Meta Knight asked, eyeing Mayumi.

"My sister was unspecific about that. But I did spill some while absorbing it. And the fox blood doesn't dry out for a few hundred years. There's a chance that they might have..." She furrowed her brow in stress. "I'm such an IDIOT! Why didn't I just-Why couldn't I listen?!" Mayumi growled out.

Fumu stood up and walked over to Mayumi. "Every person has their flaws. We can't expect to be perfect. Come with me. Meta Knight can decide what to do." She grabbed Mayumi's hand. "And Kirby, let go of her tail!" she added, a bit of humor evident in her voice.

Kirby let out a sad Poyo, before finally removing his little pulps from around her furry appendage and walking towards Bun.

"I don't understand what's to like about my tails so much..." Mayumi sighed, before letting herself get dragged by Fumu down the hall.

* * *

King Dedede grumbled to himself, trying to think of a way to get Mayumi back for last night. Escargon, as always, was up to his own mischief and rude behaviors somewhere else, so he was not here to assist the king in finding ideas.

"I'm just going to ask customer service on some help. They'll know how to show her." He shouted at one of the Waddle Dees, before slamming his fist onto the button on his throne.

The waddle Dee, feeling extremely confused, decided that it would be a good idea to get something to sooth the king's temper, so he would calm down a bit.

"Customer service, how may I help you?" The usual sing-song voice of the man in the suit greeted Dedede's familiar face.

"I need a demon beast that will humiliate a girl who rejected me!" Dedede yelled at the formal salesperson.

"Not until you pay your bill!" He grinned widely, before cutting the connection.

Dedede stared at the blank screen for a moment before letting out a string of profanities.

"I'll get her some way! That stupid girl might as well be a _thinking_ version of Kirby, and I already got one to DEAL WITH AH! HOT!" Dedede was suddenly cut off by a hot liquid soaking into his robes and burning him. Unfortunately, the Waddle Dee hadn't been to careful in carrying the hot tea that it had requested for the King.

Realizing it's mistake, the Waddle Dee attempted at running away, but collided with a well known Fox demon.

"AH! What the fuck?!" Mayumi groaned, her irritation beginning to climb up. The waddle dee recovered much quicker than Mayumi, and sped off, hoping to be unscathed by the end of this day.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID-! Oh! Why hello there, Mrs. _F__ox_." Dedede realizing he'd run into the fox girl again, made sure that he basically spat at the last part, still angry at the last confrontation.

"Fumu? What the hell is this guy doing in the castle?" Mayumi whispered towards the young girl.

"He's unfortunately the king." Fumu responded to Mayumi's question with a gaze that screamed 'unfortunately'.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked in response. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS GUY! THIS FATSO! RIGHT HERE, HE IS THE KING?!" She gestured over-dramatically with her arms pointing towards the obese penguin. Fumu responded with a sad nod.

"HEY! Don't call me FAT!" Dedede hollered, his face turning red with evident anger. He whipped out his hammer quickly, and swung it with surprising grace at his target. Mayumi had no time to respond as the Hammer collided with her back, sending her flying through the halls.

Fumus eyes widened at the scene that had barely taken place.

Mayumi was _not _amused. Her whole back hurt, but her demon form threatened to take over just to _fry_ that piece of trash. Fortunately, the seal would not let it go past her red glowing eyes and aura. Nonetheless, it was enough for her.

Fumu, having the sickening sense on what was about to happen, from her last experience of Mayumi beating Dedede's face to a pulp, and stepped into Dedede's throne room, shutting the door behind her. Dedede, being oblivious to the child's actions, barely saw the door shut behind him.

"HEY FUMU! OPEN UP!" He shouted at the door, before waving his oversized mallet and slamming it at home with the old wood. Unfortunately, when it had been constructed, the king had specifically ordered the doors to be extremely strong against many attacks, so his mallet has simply left a tiny indent.

Mayumi, on the other hand, was speeding back to Dedede. But by sheer luck and coincidence, he held up his mallet, keeping her from totally impacting him in a negative way.

The velocity she flung herself at him sent them both flying into a wall, Dedede taking the brunt end of the impact. He groaned as she stood up, her features once again returning normal. Brushing herself off, she snorted at the scene of the defeated king laying in the ruins of the wall, out cold.

"Serves you right, you-"

"Let's go outside Mayumi. There won't be as many confrontations out there." Fumu quickly cut off the Fox. Mayumi irritably let out a groan, before hunching over and following the girl.


	10. WHY U SO CRUEL, LIFE STAHP IT!

AND! I HAVE FOUND THY PASSWORD! But that isn't the only reason I haven't updated in a while.

You see my dear readers, life likes to grab me by the boob, and then proceed to falcon throw me into a wall (boob still hurting, by the way.)

ANd it takes a while for me to recover.

Some of the problems that occur (currently, in the present time)

1. Bird growing a tumor on her heart, and then dying right in front of me.

2. Grandmother no longer remembers me! YAY!

3. WRiters block, wat r u doin. Writers block STAHP!

4. I HAVE ALL THESE IDEAS, BUT THE MOTIVATION JUST DIEEEEEEESSS

5. Is anyone really enjoying my stories?

DOUBT, DOUBT, AND MORE DOUBT.

LEAVE ME ALONE PAIN. STAHP MAKING ME WASTE MONEY ON MASCARA, JUST SO I CAN CRY IT OUT IN FREAKING BLACK TEARS OF DEATH.


	11. DO NOT WORRY MY DEAR READERS!

As some of you have commented on begging me to continue this, I want to say something.

I NEVER WAS GONNA STAHP! MWEHEHEHE!

So I want to apologize for the lack of updating, and as a little taste testing and a way for me to apologize, here's a little something that's soon to come up. Gyehehehe...

* * *

The minute Mayumi's seal broke, her face seemed to twist into a distasteful scowl, as if spitting out hatred itself.

Her kimono began to seemingly burn into her skin, before shifting towards a fur that dipped between a fiery orange and a molten red, completely fading into her now transforming body.

Mayumi's scowl stretched into an insane grin, before her teeth began to crumble into fangs and pointed teeth that glinted like knives themselves as her face was pulled into a long snout, her skin growing into angry orange fur matching the hair on her torso.

When she finally seemed to stop transforming, Mayumi slammed both of her tails onto the ground, fires immediately sprouting from the tips as if ignited by something. The same angry inferno began to pour out of Mayumi's mouth in a waterfall that seemed to instead burst upwards, claiming ever more that she was no longer in control of her insanity.

Meta Knight stood there, the feeling of his stomach dropping out of his small, round body overwhelming him. Mayumi was not just nightmaric, she had the look of wolfwrath, the gem and spikes being an exception as her red glowing eyes nearly matched his.

She stood still for a moment, the hissing of snakes spilling out of her lungs being the only silence breaker, before a shriek of pure hatred replaced it, filling the air with a terrifying sound.

Mayumi had lost herself, and was showing just how much of a monster she could be...

"Mayumi... what _are_ you?" Meta knight barely muttered out the phrase under his breath, his eyes turning pure white.


End file.
